Dear Mommy
Letter #1 4/12/1920 Dear Mommy, Where are you? Yesterday Daddy came home from the hospital without you and I miss you. He said you wouldn’t be home for a while. When I asked how long, Daddy said really long. I want to see you again and I love you Mommy. Love, Caroline ---- 4/14/1920 Dear Caroline, I got your letter. I love you and miss you too, but Daddy’s right. I won’t be home for a very long time. One day, I will see you again darling. It will be okay. You just keep in mind that I’m fine, and that I love you. Love, Mommy ---- Letter #2 6/29/1921 Dear Mommy, It has been over a year and you are still not home. I draw pictures every day of you and I dream every night of seeing you again. Mommy, where are you? Can I come and see you? Love, Caroline ---- 7/2/1921 Dear Caroline, I dream of you every single day, too. I am in a place too far away for you to come and visit me. But maybe, tonight in your dreams, we can meet again. But Caroline, Daddy is there too. He loves you just as much as I did. Maybe it’s time for you to let me go, sweetie. Love, Mommy ---- Letter #3 7/4/1921 Dear Mommy, I will never let you go! And Daddy stopped loving me. He is now drinking disgusting stuff and he is so lazy. He makes me walk to the grocery store, even when it is raining! He even hits me when he is mad. It hurts a lot. I hate him. I love you. I would rather have you than him. Love, Caroline ---- 7/6/1921 Dear Caroline, Please don’t speak about your father that way. He loves you, and he would never hit you. He is most likely just sad that I left. Also, Caroline, I have to tell you something. I might never come home again. Caroline, these letters are your connection to her. I don’t want you to get too hopeful. What if I don’t come home, then you would be devastated. I love you, dear. From, Mommy ---- Letter #4 12/25/1921 Dear Mommy, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas. This is the second Christmas without you. We don’t have the best eggnog in the world on the table. The ham is disgusting. Store-Made. And also, worst of all, Santa didn’t come! Do you know why? I am still hoping you come home. Love, Caroline ---- 3/20/1922 Dear Caroline, I‘m sorry, I only just got the letter. I know it has been almost 3 years, but I still love you. I’m sorry Santa never came. Maybe his sleigh was broken or the fog was too much? The weather on Christmas Eve was terrible. And the food, I’m sure Daddy did well. He is a great cook. And Caroline, stop hoping. I’m sorry, but I’m never going to come home. Ever. Goodbye Caroline. From, Mommy ---- Letter #5 9/05/1930 Hi Mom. You might not get this letter, but it just makes me feel better to write it. I really wish we could be together. I really miss you, and Dad is getting worse. He yells at me as if I were you. He yells at me for not coming home. Is Dad okay? You know what, never mind. You’re not going to answer anyway. Last week though, I heard him talking to himself after he yelled at me (again) for not coming home. He mentioned orphanage I think. Mom, I’m so scared, I can’t be sent to an orphanage! Please don’t let me go there. Oh my gosh. Why am I saying this? You’re not going to write me back anyway. By the way, today is my 15th birthday. In case you forgot. It’s been like 10 years since you left. But by the way, did you mean it? That you’re not going to come back? I mean, it has been 10 years but still. There’s got to be a chance. Anyway, I will always love you, and all I want is for us to be together. There is nothing I want more than that. I love you. Mommy. From, Carry ---- 9/05/1930 Are you sure that’s all you want? For you and Mommy to be together? ---- Letter #6 9/06/1930 Dear Mom, Of course it is. I love you, and anything would be better than this life. And what do you mean, “you and Mommy”? Love, Carry ---- 9/06/1930 Be careful what you wish for. ---- The knife pierced her back before she could even move. Carry looked down and saw the sharp point sticking out of her chest. ”M-mom?” Carry whispered. But he pulled off his mask. It wasn’t Mommy. It was Daddy. ”That was you all along?” Carry whimpered. ”Now I won’t have to live with a daughter who loved her dead Mommy over me,” he snarls. He pushed the knife deeper, and just as she was about to go limp, Daddy whispers, ”Tell your Mommy that I love her.” Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances